


Le crash de Rainbow Dash

by Lauralrtt



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, My Little Pony
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralrtt/pseuds/Lauralrtt
Summary: Rainbow Dash est blessée depuis quelques jours. Figée au sol, elle repense aux moments passés avec ses amies depuis le début de son rétablissement.





	Le crash de Rainbow Dash

**Author's Note:**

> « Le crash de Rainbow Dash » est une fanfictions racontée du point de vue de Dash dont la série My Little Pony évoque rarement l’intériorité autre que de manière grossière. J’ai souhaite faire une fanfiction simple (ce qui n’est pas si fréquent dans ce type d’écrits) qui permet de mettre en lumière la manière dont un pégase se sent près du sol et l’idee que se fait Rainbow Dash de ses amies, sans verser dans un récit d’aventures flamboyant qui est si souvent utilisé pour elle. J’espere que ma fanfiction vous plaira malgré sa sobriété, qui pour moi représente justement une originalité pour un personnage tel que Rainbow Dash.

Le soleil tombait lentement sur Equestria en une fraiche soirée d’été. C’était la fin de la saison des courses et Rainbow Dash observait les lucioles voltiger ça et là en se demandant combien allaient encore passer sans qu’elle ne réussisse à reproduire son Sonic Rainboom. Cela faisait déjà des jours que son aile droite s’était cassée lors d’un crash aérien; et l’arbre près de chez Fluttershy portait encore les stigmates de son passage brutal. Si elle avait sut que cette soirée était la dernière où elle avait put effectuer ses joyeuses cabrioles, elle n’aurait certainement pas passé sa soirée les sabots sur terre.

Elle se sentait seule, terriblement vide depuis son accident. Tous les poneys de terre s’était montrés dévoués et obligeants envers elle depuis cette mésaventure, et elle avait presque eu trop peu de temps seule. Les pégases l’avaient emmenée Cloudsdale, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la déprimer encore plus, lui rappelant qu’elle était la seule à ne pas pouvoir profiter des hauteurs à cause de sa maladresse. Elle avait alors décidé de s’établir quelques temps sur terre, le temps de se rétablir. Comment allait-elle pouvoir concourir à de grandes courses après avoir perdu autant de temps? Combien de pégases de compétitions avaient le malheur de se planter dans des branches à auteur d’oiseau lors d’un déplacement? Elle n’avait put s’empêcher de poser la question à Twilight sparkle, qui était toujours la mieux placée pour répondre à n’importe quelle question.

— Beaucoup, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire. Les accidents les plus communs arrivent lors des déplacements les plus banals. En réalité, il y a 75 pour cent de chance de…

Elle avait décroché à ce moment là. Sa concentration ne lui permettait pas d’aller au delà de la simple information rassurante qu’elle n’était pas un cas honteusement isolée. Scootaloo avait naturellement déploré le handicap temporaire de sa star personnelle: il avait d’abord pleuré sa mise à pied les premiers jours, avant de se rendre compte de l’opportunité que cela représentait pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il avait été gentiment mais fermement poussé dehors par Rarity, non sans voir ses yeux se lever largement au ciel. Les licornes avaient une sorte d’adoration pour le fanatisme des autres mais un agacement quand aux contraintes qu’amenaient ses effets. Dans un premier temps, cette dernière avait fréquemment apporté des biscuits et autres pâtisseries à son amie avant que ses allers retours ne paraissent suspicieux à Rainbow Dash. D’une part, prendre du poids avant de retourner voltiger n’était certainement pas judicieux. Mais surtout, Rarity était une vraie jument du business, et sa bande d’amies ne doutaient jamais que ce genre d’attention cachaient quelque chose.

— Oh non je ne me permettrait pas de profiter de ton accident, Rainbow chérie. Tu dois être si fatiguée…

— Fatiguée pour? Crache le morceau ma situation ne pourra pas être pire.

— J’ai fait une nouvelle gamme de vêtements pour pégases mais les modèles ne sont, disons, pas souvent au sol et j’ai du mal à me rendre compte sur mes mannequins en bois…

— Je retire ce que j’ai dit.

Elle avait alors servit de pantin à Rarity, et situation qui avait eu le mérite de la distraire un peu. Elle aurait été coupable d’un mensonge éhonté si elle n’avouait pas avoir prit un certain plaisir à contester chaque look proposé par la tailleuse hors pair, avant de finalement réussir à lui faire coudre un vêtement qui convenait parfaitement à son goût. Elle non plus ne perdait pas le Nord, et on n’empruntait pas une star de compétition comme elle sans contrepartie. De plus, les vêtements qu’elle portaient devenaient forcément, selon sa tradition, vingt-pour-cent plus cools qu’avant.Rarity avait certainement comprit cela et n’avait pas sourcillé lors de ses critiques persistantes. Elle avait même trouvé amusant d’avoir ses remarques, car visiblement « on entendait pas souvent les pégases donner leur avis sur autre chose que sur eux-mêmes ». Il était vrai que leur espèce était quelque peu vaniteuse. La faute à leur style parfait, ainsi qu’à leur classe innée, certainement. Fluttershy avait assisté timidement à quelques essayage, aidant Rarity à classer, couper et jeter le moindre petit bout de tissu. Sans magie, elle avait dut s’y prendre beaucoup plus lentement que sa camarade dynamique, s’excusant à mi-voix lorsque Rarity lui demandait de se presser pour lui passer ses ciseaux. Fluttershy était venu avec son lapin pour occuper Rainbow Dash à l’aide de lectures, pari risqué qui demandait presque de l’audace de la part d’une jument aussi peu assurée. A la demande de Rainbow, elle avait dut emmener des histoires d’horreur, mais avait malheureusement eu trop peur de les lire jusqu’à la fin. Le fait que l’histoire traite d’un fantôme sans tête se baladant dans des bois similaires à ceux près de chez elle devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec sa réticence à finir ces romans. Elle avait pourtant réussit à en terminer une, ce qui avait amené Rainbow Dash à devoir l’héberger dams sa demeure temporaire, avant que Fluttershy ne reparte au petit matin, non sans lui avoir glissé un recueil de contes, « Les mystérieuses aventures du bois doré » sous l’aile. Rainbow ne l’avait pas lu, mais elle avait posé son livre sur son bureau, et regardait parfois les illustrations de ténébreux poneys galopant dans la nuit pour aller effrayer les habitants d’Equestria.

Elle rentra chez elle en se souvenant de tout ce que ses amies avaient fait pour elle ces derniers temps. Rainbow Dash était habituée à l’aventure, la course, la vitesse, et clouée au sol elle s’était sentie désespérée de la situation avant que sa petite bande ne passe tour à tour dans sa petite chaumière aménagée. Avec du recul, elle se rendait compte que ses amies devaient s’être passées le mot, comme toujours, pour venir la distraire, des essayages de Rarity jusqu’aux analyses apparement rassurantes de Twilight. Cette dernière s’était même appliquée à lui ramener les pronostics des courses établis par certains mathématiciens du château où elle passait tout son temps en qualité de princesse. La princesse Célestia et sa sœur Luna s’étaient même senties obligées de lui passer leurs vœux de rétablissement. Enfin, Pinkie Pie annonçait une grande fête pour son rétablissement, « pour que tout le monde à Cloudsdale remarque qu’elle était de retour », ce à quoi Rainbow Dash avait affirmé que cela aurait été sut dans tout les cas.

Rainbow se glissa sous une de ses couvertures pour regarder la fenêtre en face de son museau. Le dernier rayon de soleil filtra à travers de petits nuages, et elle sut qu’il était temps de dormir. Elle pensa une dernière fois à ses amies avant de fermer les yeux, aux préparatifs de la fête le lendemain, et au fait que l’amitié était vraiment quelque chose d’assez magique pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses ailes. Finalement, ses ailes étaient peut être aussi ses amies, qui la portait durant les moments difficiles. 


End file.
